


Safe

by brxnnxe (Brynnella)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnella/pseuds/brxnnxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan finds out about what Peter did to Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I saw somewhere on tumblr someone wanted this written and i thought it was such a great prompt but i can't find who originally wanted this prompt, so this is for you, whoever you are!

For weeks now they’ve been working together to try to solve the problem of Jordan casually walking away from being burned alive or why his eyes would occasionally turn gold. After his shift, Parrish would stay behind and work in the Sheriff’s office until Lydia would stop by with coffee and they would work together on whatever supernatural creature they were studying that day. They’ve come to conclusions like dragon or phoenix, but neither choice had any further information that would classify Jordan as that creature. Lydia would worry that Jordan would become discouraged after a while but neither of them showed any signs of giving up. Over the past months Jordan and Lydia started to form a special bond over crime scene investigation and the supernatural. Lydia didn’t feel this way with any of her other supernatural friends, since they all were so secure in knowing what they abilities meant, while Jordan and her didn’t know almost anything about who they were. Their cluelessness brought them closer together. 

Lydia was pacing around the small office reading the bestiary while Jordan was sitting down on his personal laptop that he researched any specific supernatural being that Lydia would suggest. Her skirt would sway as she took sharp turns with her hips and long legs that Jordan pretended didn’t distract him.

“Jordan…” Lydia pulled Jordan out of his thoughts. Parrish looked up and saw that Lydia seemed a little worried but she still continued. “I think I found something. What did you say were on top of Tracy’s roof again? I mean it makes sense and it oddly makes sense. A rav-” Lydia cut off when she noticed Jordan wasn’t answering to anything she said. Worried that she said something wrong she quickly backtracked. Before she could apologize she noticed that Jordan wasn’t looking at her anymore. She turned around and saw that someone just walked into the empty police station. 

Peter.

What the hell was Peter doing here? Lydia thought. Peter has been gone for a couple months, probably realizing that if Derek wasn’t here, no one else wanted him around. She bookmarked the page she was reading and set down the bestiary on the sheriff’s desk. She went to ask Jordan if he was the one who called Peter her when she felt him rush right past her. 

“Jordan?” She called out, brows furrowing, worried why he was rushing past her to get to Peter. But Lydia was definitely not stupid, and deep down she realized as soon as she saw the determined look on Jordan’s face that he knew. 

“Jordan wait!” She yelled. Sure she loved whenever someone hurt Peter, never quite forgiving him for what he did to her back in sophomore year, but she knew how strong he was and she didn't want Jordan getting hurt. Plus after everything she has gone through, she would really rather avoid any violence. 

Peter, who was creepily smiling at Lydia like he always does, almost didn’t notice the young deputy who was rushing towards him but he definitely didn't expect the fist that was quickly flying towards his face. Not even Peter’s supernatural powers could act fast enough to block Jordan’s punch. Next thing Peter knew, he was on the floor of the Beacon Hills police station, spitting blood from his mouth. Peter was too chocked to be angry at the man he barely even knew. He looked back up at the deputy, confusion masking his features. “What the hell was that for?” He demanded

Jordan grabbed Peter by his shirt and lifted him off the bloody ground and held him only inches from his face. “Someone might have let it slip what you did to Lydia back in sophomore year. I don't want you to come within fifty feet of her ever again. Understood?” Lydia watched from the sidelines, too shocked to even pipe up. While she wanted to say that she could take care of herself, her heart warmed at the sight of someone else fighting for her.

Peter raised his eyebrows at this but slowly nodded his head, smirking at Jordan, who Lydia has never seen so serious in her life. Jordan set Peter down, looked at him over and then nodded his head as if he has done his job. He turned away and was walking back towards Lydia who was still standing in the doorway of the sheriff’s office watching quietly. 

Jordan reached her and gave her a small smile as took her small hand in his. Lydia didn’t even realize that she was crying until he placed his palm gently on her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away any stray tears that threatened to slide down her pink cheeks. 

“You know Deputy,” Peter started and Jordan turned back around. “I hear you can’t be killed, which will come in handy, especially if you plan on protecting Lydia your whole life. I know first-hand how easy Lydia can get hurt.” Peter smirked at the deputy and slowly turned and made his way out of the station.

Jordan’s eyes burned a bright golden color as he reached for his gun but he felt a type hand stop his. “Don’t,” she whispered. “He’s not worth it.” 

Lydia intertwined her fingers with Jordan’s and pulled him back into the office. At first Jordan didn’t budge but heard Lydia’s small “please” and immediately let her pull him into the room and shut the door. Through the shades in the office Lydia watched Peter leave the police station and she let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She led Jordan back down to the chair that he was sitting in before and made him sit down. His eyes were closed tightly but as soon as Lydia started rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb he slowly opened them. They were still bright golden as Lydia looked down at him. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” She whispered. Jordan gave her a small smile and Lydia pulled him to her, his head only reaching her tiny stomach but his arms wound around her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair and laughed. “How did you even find out?” 

Jordan sighed. “I was talking to Stiles. He told what happened but I still had to go through old police files just to see for myself. They were so much worse than I imagined. There were pictures. Of the scene. Of you. You almost died. Since I saw them I’ve been so angry towards Peter, not thinking I would ever see him again or that I would ever act on it. Guess my subconscious was thinking something else entirely.” He chuckled but his heart was still racing, although by now he wasn’t thinking it was about Peter anymore. 

Lydia stepped back, to Jordan’s disappointment, and let his hands slide down to just lay on her waist and her hands were propped on his shoulders, slowly massaging the gold out of his irises. Her eyes closed as she said “You don’t need to protect me. I know it’s your job to protect people but-”

“That’s not why,” Jordan interrupted her. Lydia’s eyes shot open as she looked down at him. Jordan’s hand pulled her closer to him and he stood, now looking down at her. “Lydia I’ll always be here to protect you, especially from Peter.”

Lydia was quiet for a few moments before she said wrapped her arms around his neck, one of his hands easily sliding through her soft curls, the other on the small of her back, puling her towards him. For the first time in a very long time, Lydia felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be too harsh, i haven't written anything in a while!


End file.
